In the Summer Breeze
by Kohei Takano
Summary: A MakoHaru smutty one-shot where they do the do in one of those see-through boats.


Hello Free! fandom, I offer this smexy one-shot in the hopes that I might please you:D

Disclaimer: I don't own this anime or the characters, no matter how much I want to. I mean seriously, don't we all want a Makoto? And a Haruka to keep him company?

Warnings: Hot yaoi. Sex scene between two fictional characters. Yessss.

* * *

They were floating. Drifting along on what seemed like an endless flow.

Just the two of them, with the warm sun on their backs, a breeze gently tousling their hair, and the company of each other's beating hearts.

Two best friends who have known each other for as long as either can remember sat in a boat on a deep, clear stream. Their boat was transparent so that Haruka could watch as they passed over the little fish that swim freely and the moss-covered plant life below.

Makoto held him in his lap and stroked his smooth skin on his face, torso, arms. He hummed Haru's favorite melody as he caressed him. The sound flitted between the treetops and rode to fill the blunet's ears.

Makoto gazed at the perfectly peaceful face beneath him and found himself involuntarily moving closer to it.

Haruka, upon feeling the warm rays of the sun blocked from hitting his skin opened his eyes to a Makoto that smiled brighter than the ball of fire in the sky.

"Hmm?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Every time Makoto smiled like that he always said the same thing.

"You're beautiful."

And there, in that see through boat on a flowing stream, they did what they always do at the beginning of every summer.

Makoto leaned down the rest of the way to close the gap between their lips and Haru met him halfway.

They molded to each other perfectly, even when one was upside down. The kiss was loving and light, barely getting into it yet. They stayed like this until Haru felt the need to switch positions and sat up.

Makoto gathered his little dolphin in his arms and bumped his noise before resuming their kiss. This time it was a little hotter and Haru thought he felt the boat pick up speed before his mind started to haze over. Makoto moved his head around and Haru followed his lead. Their mouths surrounded each other in a loving embrace and Haruka felt Makoto thread his fingers through his hair. Usually the blunet set their pace and chose when to advance but today, he let Makoto take the lead.

Apparently, the back stroke swimmer wanted things to get moving because he flicked his tongue over the other's lip before waltzing through the immediately opened path. Their mouths were now interlocked and enjoying every second of it.

Haru let out a small moan as Makoto swirled around the end of his tongue. He quickly moved to plant little kisses on his face and neck.

There weren't any clothes to take off seeing as how they were both in their swimsuits so Makoto went right to roaming that sculptured body with his big, soft hands.

He was making his way down Haruka's body. Down down down, down to where he so desperately wanted it.

Makoto ran the palm of his hand over a pink little peak on Haruka's chest and heard a cute little gasp in exchange. He started rubbing it and gently twisting it in the hope of hearing more little gasps. When he got what he wanted, he took it a step further and sucked on one. This gave him more than just a gasp but a long, drawn out moan.

Haruka's ears were tinged pink from the attention and a bit from embarrassment. But he knew he was safe and Makoto wouldn't tease him about how loud he gets when they do these sorts of things.

When the bud he was working on became solid, Makoto moved to the next one and did the same thing agonizingly slow.

"Makoto..." Haru huffed when his boyfriend finished the other bud. He was pleading with his eyes for him to get going already.

Getting the message, Makoto slipped out of his swimsuit, carefully balancing his weight so the boat wouldn't tip, before stripping Haru too.

No matter how many times he saw him naked, Haruka would always marvel at the beauty of that body. Every little dip and divot was so enticing and made his mouth water.

Wasting no time, Makoto reached out and started to stroke Haruka's member as he leaned over him. He twisted one hand at the base and used the other to slowly massage the tip, sliding his thumb over the head occasionally. He knew all the right spots to hit and soon had Haru mewling with overwhelming pleasure beneath him.

"M-Ma..ko!" he spluttered as he felt the pressure build up inside him and prepare to be released.

Makoto could tell he was going insane and went even more slowly. Haru looked seconds away from coming so he gave him the nudge he needed to go over the edge.

"Hng!" Haruka exclaimed as he came over both their stomachs, face flushed. Makoto had flicked his tongue against his dripping slit and made him see stars. He laid there panting with an arm over his forehead as the brunet waited for him to calm down before they continued.

As soon as he did they shared another, much more passionate kiss. It was pure tongue sliding against tongue and roaming hands.

Makoto sat on one of the planks in the boat and Haruka made his way down to his hardened member. He blew on the tip and watched Makoto flinch from the unexpected move before engulfing it in his coated mouth.

He puffed out his cheeks and bobbed his head all different ways as he slid his hands around the base. The pressure from his mouth gradually increased and he hummed on and off to give the other some more movement.

When he got to the point of Makoto covering his mouth with his hands to cover his moans and hide his slight blush, Haru sucked harder and traced his fingers up and down the thick shaft.

"H-Haru!" he said in warning that he was going to cum. But Haru payed it no mind and swirled his tongue around the beating tip, moaning louder around it, sending more vibrations straight up to Makoto's pounding heart.

There was a gasp and a muffled shout as the backstroke swimmer came in Haru's mouth. He licked the excess from the side of his lips and stared at the amazingly seductive man before him. Makoto's hair was ruffling in the breeze and his face held an expression of pure bliss. Those long eyelashes framed glossy emerald gems and those lips were fully puffed.

Haruka wanted more. He wanted to hear more of that beautiful voice. He wanted to feel more of that silky touch.

So he laid back down in the hull of the boat and spread his legs wide, giving Makoto a full view, and told him exactly what he wanted. "Come."

The soft hearted brunet didn't stand a chance of refusing, even if he wanted to. He reached over to his bag in the corner of the boat and pulled out a bottle of lube from the side pouch. Haru watched with anticipation as he spread a good amount over two of his fingers.

"Ready?" Makoto asked in his most caring tone. Haru nodded in response.

Makoto moved over top of him again and circled one finger around his entrance until he became used to the feeling. When he felt Haruka was ready he inserted the finger but watched the emotions on his face to make sure nothing hurt. All Haru did was smile and wrap his arms around his boyfriend's neck, urging him to continue.

Makoto began pumping the finger in and out, very slowly so as to not cause any pain. Haru relished the feeling of something sliding in and out of him and moaned into Makoto's ear.

To distract him from the stretching pain of the second digit, Makoto captured the other's lips in an enthralling kiss. Haru only winced internally because he knew how his gentle boyfriend would react if he knew he was in pain. It didn't even hurt really because he was so turned on.

Makoto slipped both fingers in and out before scissoring to stretch him even further. For a while, Haru just made out with him while being penetrated. He didn't seem ready to go any further until their boat rode a particular eddy just as he was going in again. Makoto's fingers were forced to move in a different angle than before and Haru let out this gasping scream.

Makoto froze. He had hit something by accident and was terrified that he hurt Haru. He thought he'd never forgive himself. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he whispered in his ear while stroking his face with his free hand.

The panting body beneath him groaned and said something Makoto didn't expect. "Do it again.."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"That was amazing. Again." Haru commanded while wriggling himself around the two fingers inside him.

Bewildered, Makoto couldn't think of anything to do but what his love had asked. Hesitating, he waited until he received a reassuring nod before shifting his fingers up just like before. This time he definitely felt something as Haru cried out again in pleasure. Makoto's eyes widened with understanding. He'd found Haru's sweet spot!

His fingers picked up a faster pace and Haru squirmed beneath him, looking and sounding like the most gorgeous thing in the world. Soon it didn't seem like fingers were enough anymore and they both knew what to do.

Haruka gave him a quick peck on the nose before flipping them both around so that Makoto was on the bottom.

He straddled those tan hips and slowly impaled himself on Makoto's throbbing erection, stopping occasionally to make sure Makoto didn't think he was going too fast for comfort.

When Makoto was fully sheathed inside him, his own member got a little attention. The brunet stroked him lovingly in a somehow sensual manner that made Haruka impossibly hot.

He needed to move before he was drowned in those stunning pools of green. Haruka slowly lifted himself up so that only the tip stayed inside before filling himself once again. The feeling of fullness was incredible and he knew that this was the only person that could make him feel so loved. He closed his eyes and continued.

The waves picked up around them with their speed and the sound of slapping skin could be heard, mingling with their moans in the summer breeze.

Just when he felt like he was going to explode for the second time, Haru opened his eyes. There was Makoto biting his lip in the throes of passion, making sounds more beautiful than any music, backed by the crystal clear image of turquoise water and tropical fish they were surrounded by.

Makoto peeked out from beneath full lashes and smiled just as Haru climaxed on top of him. Haru watched as he sent that beautiful face into scrunched up waiting and then into deep relaxation.

Haruka slid off of Makoto and snuggled up beside him. Makoto's arms wound around him in response and their fingers found each other intertwined.

They knew they were both thinking the same thing as they were cradled by the water and looked up at the clouds. There was no need to say it aloud.

Some things are better to be understood rather than clarified.

_I love you._

* * *

So that's it, I hope you enjoyed. This idea just kind of popped into my head one day while re-watching my favorite episodes and I need to practice my smut writing skills so I figured why not?

Review and make me happy! I want to know what you thought and what your favorite part was (if you had one:p).

I don't really have any more ideas for Free! fics that I can work with right now but check out my other stories. You never know, you might find something you like!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
